The Cards' Night out
by Cyllya
Summary: What would happen if the Clow Cards escaped again? Would they go on a rampage? Would they try to destroy Sakura? Would they go to the park and use their special powers to raid te vending machines?!


The Cards' Night Out

by Cyllya

***

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I didn't own Card Captors, and you didn't sue me, so we all lived happily ever after. The End. 'Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite' is a Digimon song in Japanese. This fanfic contains some of it translated (I'll Turn my Courage into Wings).

Featured Cards: Thunder, Dark, Power, Light, Little, Firey, Snow, Dash, Mirror, Sleep, Sand, Change, Fight, Jump, Return, Time, Through, Dream, Shadow, Silent, Voice, Song, Arrow, + Fly.

***

Chapter I:

The Escape

It was eleven o'clock at night when the draw of Sakura's desk opened, revealing the Clow. The magical book jiggled until the cover was forced open by some mysterious energy. Raiju, the thunder beast, emerged from the book and landed softly on the floor. His spiky fur crackled with electricity, and its glow vaguely lit the room. He walked to the end of Sakura's bed, looked questioningly at the sleeping girl, then turned patiently back toward the Clow.

The Dark Card came forth, her power extinguishing Thunder's glow. She stood next to him and waited as the Power Card appeared and joined them, followed by the Light Card. Thunder regained his glow, and the lamp near Sakura's bed lit itself. Sakura stirred a bit as Dark muttered something and made the lamp go off.

The Little, Firey, and Snow Cards appeared. Dash and Mirror were next. Mirror accidentally stepped on Dash's tail.

"Merrrrrow!" Dash squeaked.

"Shh!" Firey urgently shushed as Sakura stirred. Mirror hastily nodded, turned, and shushed the Sleep Card. As the card congregation moved forward, Sleep shushed the Sand Card and cast her power onto Sakura to keep her asleep longer. Sand turned and shushed the Change Card. It shushed Fight and Jump. Fight stifled her urge to punch Change's lights out for having the audacity to shush her and turned to shush the Return and Time Cards. They gestured for Through and Dream's silence. Dream cast a spell on Sakura and on the drawer Kero was sleeping in.

Sakura smiled in her sleep as the sound of, "Ooh…pudding…" came from the drawer.

Through hushed the Shadow Card and Silent Card. Silent turned and shushed Voice and Song. Voice smirked and opened her mouth to speak. The other Cards looked alarmed and gave off soundless gasps… but no sound came from Voice's mouth.

She put her wings on her hips, glared at Silent, and silently mouthed, "Show off," as Fly and Arrow came out of the book. Fly pressed its wings as closely to its body as possible, but the bird still made the room packed.

Firey looked at Arrow questioningly. Arrow mouthed, "That's all."

"Okay," Firey mouthed. She frowned, knocked Silent in the back of the head, and whispered, "Okay, everyone. We have to get out of here without waking Keroberos or any of the humans. If we're discovered, will never see the light of day—or the darkness of night," she added because of the time of day and Dark's dirty look, "again… unless we're attacking a fellow card. Now move out and be _quiet_."

The other Cards nodded, and Thunder vanished through an electrical socket. Arrow took a stance and aimed her shot out the window. Her series of four arrows hit the satellite dish of the house across the street, curved back around, and stuck into the exterior wall of the house they were in. Arrow got onto Sakura's desk and hoped out the window. She used her Arrows as a staircase to get to the ground. Dash and Jump jumped to the lawn as Firey, Voice, and Sleep flew out. Fly attempted to force its way through the window, but got stuck near its shoulders. It was suddenly pushed through very quickly and landed on the grass with a loud squawk.

"Shh!" Firey hushed hastily. She shot a reprimanding glance to the grinning Power Card as she and Fight went down using Arrow's arrows. Sand turned into her element just long enough to slip under the door the way Shadow had. Through walked through it. 

Silent and Dream finally figured out how to open the door. They and the rest of the cards left the house on foot. Once everyone was out of Sakura's house, they either began running, jumping, flying, riding Fly, or using another magical mode of transport. They all headed in the same direction.

Chapter II:

Adventures

As Dash arrived near the penguin slide at Readington Park, Thunder emerged from the power lines in which it'd been travelling. A minute or so later, the other Cards reached the park. Sand abruptly dived into the sandbox. Change, Dash, and Jump landed on top of her as they slid down the slide. Little and Fight made their way to the vending machines. Little hopped through the coin slot of the juice machine a few seconds before it began spitting out cans of juices in all flavors. Fight kicked the soda machine into submission.

Little emerged from the juice machine and shouted something too squeaky to hear. Voice, who was nearby, got the gist of it and translated.

"WHO'S THIRSTY?!"

Several other Cards came over for a drink. Fly, Firey, and Sleep began having aerial races, which Fly usually won unless it and Firey began feeling tired.

"So that's when I said, 'Well of course I like to talk a lot, it's what I do,'" Voice was saying to Silent. After several minutes of gabbing, she became quiet, waiting for Silent's response.

Her response was, needless to say, silent.

Voice rolled her eyes and said to Song, "Hey, Mistro!"

Song began emitted wordless music to which Voice sang:

"I'll turn my courage into wings, and fly away soon. No matter when, I'll always believe in you. If I'm with you, I can cross over to the other side of the sky…." 

As Voice and Song provided the music, Power and Arrow began dancing together in a friendly way. Dream moved over to check her hair in the mirror on Mirror's chest. Fight was chatting with Through, Snow, Time, and Return when she noticed Dark, who was sitting at a table with Shadow, gesture for her to come over. She got up and went over.

Change had stopped playing on the slide with Dash and Jump and had began inspecting trees. It frowned at two specific tree before walking toward the vending machines, which still had unopened cans near them.

The two trees that had distressed the lizard were now in the location the other had been only seconds before….

"Did anyone see any good movies before they were captured?" Through asked Snow, Time, and Return.

"No," Time responded.

"I saw The Wizard of Oz," Return said.

"I'm melting! Melting!" Snow exclaimed.

"Hey, that's a very good imitation, Snow," Through said.

"No! I'm really melting!" Snow exclaimed, "Go _away_!" She turned and began slapping at Firey, who'd been right behind her.

"Okay, jeez," Firey muttered. She spotted an argument going on between Dark and Light and flew over to stop them.

"You're a nitwit!"

"You're a nincompoop!"

"You're stubborn!"

"You're ugly!"

"That's it! You asked for it!"

"Bring it on!"

The argument quickly turned into a slapping fight.

"Hey! Break it up!" Firey ordered, holding them apart.

"She's not worth my time," Dark accepted, turning away and folding her arms.

"Likewise," Light muttered, stalking off. Firey felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Time. Time pointed to the east. Rays of sun could be seen peeking over the horizon.

"We have to go everybody!" Firey called, silencing the music, laughing, giggling, squeaking, howling, barking, and chitchatting. 

The other Cards moaned, but Firey remained stern. She looked at the foot of the table, where there was a black heap. She asked, "What happened to Shadow?" She turned accusingly to Fight.

"I was asked," Fight said defensively, jerking her thumb toward Dark.

"It's what he gets for making a pass at me," Dark said firmly.

"Come on," Firey sighed, "Return?"

Chapter III

Back to the Book

Return nodded. Within a few seconds, they were all crammed back in Sakura's bedroom. Dream cocked her ear and frowned. She cast another spell on Sakura.

Sakura grinned, rolled over, and mumbled, "Oh, hi, Julian… what's up?"

Dream snickered as she and the other cards reentered The Clow. Arrow and Power smiled and nodded to each other before going in. Mirror, the last Card, looked sadly around the room and disappeared into the book.

Back at the park, the cans of soda or juice faded away as the vending machines repaired themselves. The sand straighten back out, and the trees returned to their proper locations.

The End. 


End file.
